


The burn of the Satanic Church.

by ImJustASilhouette



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustASilhouette/pseuds/ImJustASilhouette
Summary: In this the satanic church didn’t change- it stayed a satanic church throughout the years. I made this because I based it on a tumblr post I made- I randomly thought, “what if the church stayed and made aziraphale in pain like the regular church did to Crowley?”I literally didn’t know how to title this, I first wrote on a google doc, and just called it ineffable husbands.I am very dyslexic I’m sorry, but I do hope you enjoy! I had fun writing it!





	The burn of the Satanic Church.

Crowley sauntered through the grass to the church, while Aziraphale took the pathway, even in this kind of situation he’s proper. He shook his head slightly. They both stopped as soon as they got in the entrance, the place gave off a weird feeling to Crowley. Crowley noticed from the corner of his eye Aziraphale shift almost uncomfortably. He’s probably nervous, what if they don’t have the damn records? Would a satanic church even keep records?  
Crowley began walking first, and Aziraphale followed shortly after.  
Now, Aziraphale would like to say “do you think you could handle this without me? After all this is a Satanic church, unholy ground.” But, that’d be rude, wouldn't it? From the tips of his toes, to half way up his shins he felt like he was walking on fire, it burned. He tried not to make it obvious, like Crowley doing his dance when he entered the holy church.  
As long as he kept walking he’d be fine. Aziraphale quickly went through the doors of the church and it burned more. From the halves of his shins up to his thighs now. He had almost a bounce in his step- they had to find someone who worked there fast and get the hell out.  
Crowley noticed how quickly he entered the church, and the weird way he was walking. He just sauntered forward, he was Aziraphale, Aziraphale was always at least a bit strange.  
Crowley kicked open one of the doors and looked around, no one, so he continued. He did though notice Aziraphale sort of twitch when he stood still. What was happening to his angel? He turned to Aziraphale.  
“You alright?”  
“Perfect, all tickety-boo!”  
Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He turned away and kept walking. Again, heavens. “Tickety-boo” what in the absolute hell did that mean?? Crowley, with eyebrows furrowed kept mumbling “tickety-boo?”  
Suddenly he got a wave- of something. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but- it was like he was in hell. The same feeling he got when he was there. It hit him like a ton of bricks.  
Aziraphale was in pain, the same pain Crowley felt when he went into a holy church.  
He turned around swiftly with eyes wide, grabbed aziraphale by the arm and rushed him out. Aziraphale was stumbling, trying to keep up, while confused.  
He took him right past the entrance to the Bentley and shoved him against it.  
“Aziraphale- fucking- Tickety-boo? You’re in pain! Fuck, it’s a Satanic Church. Why didn’t it hit me sooner?!” Crowley was holding Aziraphale still but wasn’t looking at him.  
“My dear, you did it, for me, first.”  
Crowley snapped his gaze to him. “Angel you idiot- it was a matter of your life or death!”  
“Crowley, we need to find the boy. This is a matter of Antichrist, bringer of Armageddon, remember?”  
“Angel, I can do this on my own-“  
“If you went into a church for me why can’t I for you?”  
“My life isn’t on the line! Yours was-“  
“You’re my friend I can-“  
“Now I’m your friend?!”  
Crowley let go of aziraphale, while aziraphale couldn’t make out his full expression from his glasses. His eyebrows made him look angry, but he very well could be teary eyed. They both went quiet for a few minutes. Aziraphale looked confused, a bit saddened, and surprised. He really did call Crowley his friend didn’t he.  
“You’re my best friend Crowley…”  
Aziraphale swallowed hard as he continued looking at him. Crowley took a step back, put his hands in his jean pockets, and looked at the ground.  
“As you are mine angel, but I can go in myself. You don’t need to be in pain.”  
“Why can you do something that I cannot-“  
Crowley stepped forward, closer to Az, and sort of threw hi hands up to the sides in frustration.  
“Because I don’t need you hurting because of me when I can stop it! You don’t deserve to be in pain.” Crowley’s voice started to waver, “You’re an angel, you’re pure Aziraphale…”  
Aziraphale was silent. He was shocked, and he could feel his face getting red, as his face burned, but this was a good kind of burning.  
“Crowley, I hope you understand, that is a nice thing to say.”  
“Angel-“  
“Crowley.”  
They stared at each other, aziraphale especially knowing not what to say.  
“Deep down you are nice, though you are a demon.” Aziraphale chuckled slightly, “if you’re capable of kindness who knows, maybe you’re capable of love.”  
Crowley seemed to grimace. “I know I’m capable of love Angel.”  
Aziraphale smiled. “That’s incredible Crowley.”  
Crowley took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose while he closed his eyes.  
“It’s annoying if you ask me-“  
“How so?”  
Crowley snarled a bit as he snapped his eyes open. He grabbed aziraphale by the collar and pulled him close.  
“Because I’m in love with you Angel! And every damn day, I know I should not! To quote you, “I am an angel, you are a demon, we are hereditary enemies!’” His voice started wavering a bit again while Aziraphale could now see the pain in his eyes. “I don’t want to love you because how could you love a demon??”  
Aziraphale stood in shock. Crowley looked into his eyes for something- anything else- but all he found was shock. He pulled away.  
“I’ll, go inside, get the record and if you wish I’ll give you a ride back to your shop. I’ll send information through letter or phone calls, because trust me I would understand if you never want to see me again…”  
Now pain was in Aziraphale’s eyes and he panicked when he saw Crowley walk.  
“I could love a demon because of his own demonic mericle, just for me, just because of some books!”  
Crowley stopped.  
“I could love a demon because maybe then Shakespeare plays weren’t great, but they made sure to make a “miracle” that people would show to hamlet!”  
Crowley turned and his face turned slightly red.  
“I could love a demon that save me from being executed for being an idiot, dressing as I did, during the French Revolution, just for some crepes!”  
Crowley huffed and smiled a bit. He walked slowly toward Aziraphale. He put his hand on Aziraphale’s cheek and smiled more at him.  
“I knew I didn’t just fall in love you for being an idiot and giving away your flaming sword.”  
Aziraphale laughed and stared at him.  
“That’s- it’s been that long??”  
Crowley nodded. Aziraphale felt so lucky that Crowley didn’t put back on his glasses. He could see the love in his eyes.  
“If I’m an idiot so are you- I love a demon who goes 60 in central London-“  
“Oh stop it you-“ Crowley leaned forward a bit, but stopped. He looked a bit hurt.  
“Do I really go to fast for you Angel?”  
“We’re on our side aren’t we?”  
Aziraphale pulled on Crowley’s collar till their lips connected. It was a kiss, and it felt blissful.


End file.
